The Monster Below
by MeganPixieFlower
Summary: Collab with Moonlight Blade/Infinite Shine. A boy trained by the incubators to become the perfect fighting machine. A girl who got tricked to giving up her life. They joined the never ending cycle of despair and hope. Will Viola get her body back? Will this mysterious boy find emotions? What will happen when they team up?
1. Chapter 1

Don't ask me why. This is a collab with InFinite Shine on DeviantArt (better known as Moonlight Blade on FanFiciton). She asked and I was like, "OK!" I will try to continue my other stories, just hang on tight people!

* * *

CHAPTER 1

? POV

"Well,wasn't that a long day..."

I strolled back to my bedroom after training was over,and plopped down on my bed,bored out of my mind as I stared out the window.

It was a highly advanced city,like you would see in a science fiction story,but this was real. A elegant city with small,cat like creatures with super long ears... I think they were called incubators,and they worked to harvest energy to fuel the universe.

They had never told me who I was. I just woke up one day in a lab sort of place and was greeted by a swarm of those incubators. I wasn't allowed to ask any questions (literally) and so I was just trained day and night to battle. They had always warned me to never,ever,get the white teardrop-shaped jewel set in a thin gold setting placed on the back of my right hand. Now if you ask me,I wonder why. As for battling itself,I can just grab a long,slender white staff,topped with a gold circle with rays coming from it,and a blue jewel set in the middle.

I just stared out the window with nothing to do,as I heard a message in the radio speaker on my bedside drawer.

I picked up the receiver and answered: "Yes?"

A robotic voice spoke back out,saying that I was to report to the training room again.

I sighed,as I put the receiver back on my drawer,and pulled myself off my bed. I stood up and straightened the long white coat that went down to my ankles,then put a emotionless stare back,and walked out the door.

The landscape outside was unique in its own way,being scientific but having its own uniqueness to it. Tall buildings stood all around with the incubators all over the streets,walking by as I head to a large steel dome with a glass like roof that let in a perfect view on the stars.

I walked up to the gate leading inside the dome,pressed a few codes in,and the doors slid open before me. I stepped in the room,and prepared for another session.

One of the incubators stepped up to me,and spoke in a cool voice. "Today,we will be running obstacle courses and attack dodging."

I sighed as I knew these two were the worst. Obstacle courses had knives chasing after you as you got through a huge course full of stuff. Flying knives? Check. Hall of chainsaws? Check. A aerial dodging? Check... Even giant meat cleavers were in there.

As for attack dodging... Don't even get me started with these.

"Hello?"

The incubator's voice snapped me out of my little trance,and I stepped up to a huge gate.

"Oh,this is gonna be a long day..." I thought to myself as I charged in as the timer started.

I ran through the firing laser beams,and leaped through the air into the hall with huge blades crashing down. I hopped over one,slid under another,and pushed myself over the final into a hall with razor blades ramming in and out my path. I zigzagged through the area,then grabbed onto the rings that were suspended in the air before me,and under was a pit full of lava. I swung from the ring I was on to another,and grabbed another and swung off into the other end.

After a while of the back-breaking training,I settled at the finish while sitting down and checking the time.

"3 minutes 21 seconds." The incubator spoke back at me. "A little slow. That could use work."

I groaned as that meant another course,and I got ready and dived through again. Through the giant course again,this time coming out with 3 minutes 8 seconds.

"Decent. Attack dodging."

I groaned as I set off again into another room. This time,the place was filled with cannons coming from everywhere,and just about every weapon you could think of.

I charged in,ready to go,as the cannons shot at me and I sidestepped all the shots and jumped over a barrier to the next part. This time,swords cut and aimed at me,as I slid through all the cuts and slashes they would have done if I wasn't crazy good at dodging those (this is why I hate them) and I hopped over another barrier to a bunch of pipes over a pit of lava with arrows shooting at me.

I hopped onto one of the pipes,then ran over it and jumped onto another. Arrows shot like crazy at me,so I had to move left and right and even jump to avoid them. I quickly finished this part off and ran through another area where bombs were going off with hidden mines all over.

After that part,I came through the exit with a time of 2 minutes 7 seconds. I sighed,because I was safe for the day.

"You are dismissed." The incubator replied as I was already out my way to my residence.

I plopped back down on my bed,exhausted from today,as I just sat there looking out the window. I noticed a incubator coming through my door,and I just kept staring out while it spoke.

"It's time,to tell you what you were meant for."

I suddenly stopped,and I turned around with absolute attention at what it was going to say. They had hid the face they knew who I was all along? But why?

"Go on." I said,as I kept my eyes on it and listened.

"You were created for a purpose. To battle. In another world,witches and magical girls constantly battle. We form contracts with girls to turn them into Mahou Shoujo,known as magical girls who battle the beings born of despair,the witches. These witches drop grief seeds,which the girls use to clean their soul gems,the jewel that contains their soul,that causes death if shattered or if it becomes to sullied with despair."

"Then... How do I come into this?" I asked without thinking,with my head still deep in thought.

"You were meant to be the ultimate fighting machine. To be able to take down any witch without fail,our creation,which is why you have no idea who you are,and why you were trained to battle beyond any standards of a normal Mahou Shoujo. Also,do keep in mind you're not human,or a girl for that matter... Even though Mahou Shoujo *are* girls for that matter..."

I was utterly shocked at what I had just heard. Only meant to battle and nothing else. I was speechless as I ran out the door,ignoring the calls behind me.

I stared off into the space beyond,and I knew there was only one escape route.

I willed myself somewhere else. It was teleportation that I never got the hang of,but this was my only chance. I placed a hand on my head,and vanished in a flash of white light,the world behind me fading as I slowly passed out with my vision blurring.

I know I shouldn't run from the truth,but this was too much to bear.

Chapter 1  
Viola POV

"We'll be best friends!"

That was a lie, wasn't it?

"It will only be for one day, so please….."

Another lie. How many times have you lied to me, Ellen?

"Give it back? No way. This body hurts much less."

Before we switched you gouged out your eyes and cut off your legs so that you could make me suffer, to let you escape. You thought I died. I'm still here. How? I made a contract with KyuBey and became a magical girl.

I met you in a house in the forest.

We became best friends. But you were sick, you're illness was going to kill you.

So I switched bodies with you.

Just for one day…

"Boy you're stubborn. That body won't last long."

You took my father away from me. You took my body, my father, my name, and my life.

You made him shoot me. Daddy, I still love you.

On the brink of death, I saw a white cat thing.

"Make a contract with me and become a magical girl! I'll give you any wish you want!"

"Please….." I thought, "Restore this body so that I can become stronger to get my life back."

Ten minutes. I woke up. I look down at my hands, a purple gem with a pentagram on top. Wait… I could see! I ran into Ellen's house. I could run! I had legs! I found the closest mirror and looked into it. I was disappointed.

I was in Ellen's body. I had her gorgeous gold eyes, purple hair, and was wearing her favorite dress. I felt sick to my stomach.

I was in a body that had probably killed dozens of people.

I heard a familiar voice.

"Yo!" said Black Cat, as he entered the room. "Ellen got away, but it's a surprise you're alive!"

I frowned, "Why did you help her?"

"It's part of the contract, she got a healthy body; so I am free to go. But you might be in some trouble, Ellen might want to see if you really are dead; or you're father might want to burn the house down in search of the witch."

"So you're suggesting I should leave?" I asked him.

"Yes, you should, far away from here."

"Where?"

"How about," he suggested, "Mitakihara, Japan?"

"I don't have any money!" I exclaimed "How am I supposed to go from Europe to Japan?!"

"You could use Ellen's money." He answered. "Get a passport under 'Ellen Something' ya know?"

"No," I said sharply, "I will go as Viola. Viola Shin."

"Well, pack up Ellen's clothes, hair brush, and food, anything useful. We gotta get out of here before a mob of angry villagers get here!"  
I smiled, "You're coming too?"

"Why not?" He answered, "I have nothing else to do!"

I picked him up and ran up the stairs to start a new life, to go to Japan.  
I'll come back, Ellen. Just wait.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

? POV

I slowly woke up on the top of a tall building,laying down and facing up. I got up carefully and looked around to see where I was. I seemed to have taken a memory loss,but I knew where this was. This place is a planet called Earth,where other lives and emotions thrive.

I turned a few times realizing I was at the top of some building,so I knew I had to get down somehow. I gently willed in my head to change my long white coat into an ordinary outfit that wouldn't look out of place here,and changed the white diamond shaped gem on my hand into a small ring,and I descended down the building without a problem.

I gently landed on the ground and walked along a path,but I had no idea where to go. It was clear to me I wasn't from here,but somewhere else I couldn't pinpoint. I passed quite a few places,but still couldn't find somewhere to go,so I had no choice.

Time skip

I walked through a dark forest on a small hill,the place was desolate with nobody around. I came to a small clearing with a huge tree,high above me with thick,leafy branches blocking the sunlight.

"Perfect." I thought to myself as I stepped closer to the base of the tree,reached one hand out,and placed it on the rough trunk.

A small beam of gold light formed a streak about 3 feet tall and a foot wide where I touched it,and it spread into a door. I had no idea what I did,but I just knew how to do this.

I pushed open the door then closed it behind me,and I was greeted with a large room inside the tree,a huge lamp hung from the ceiling,emitting a soft golden light. It was separated into two floors,a staircase leading up to the second floor above me. The bottom floor was simple,having a table,a couch,and a bookshelf. I walked up the stairs to a small bedroom with a closet and a single bed,and a window.

I left the place and saw that the outside of the tree was completely unchanged,and it was impossible to tell it was actually a residence. I walked out the forest back to the city,deciding to take a little stroll and get to know this place.

It was a clean and simple city,with shops and houses in sections,and people walking around paying no attention to me as they walked by,doing whatever they were doing. I walked further down the road,to a neat building seeming to be made out of glass,as if it was a giant dome. But the people around it were in uniforms of sort and carrying backpacks,so I assumed this was a school.

A few passed by me as I stood there looking,but I paid no attention. But since I had nothing better to do,I asked a passerby if they knew where the office was. They politely pointed over at a smaller building which I headed off to,saying a thank you as I walked off.

I arrived at the small building in no time,and I knocked on the door,and it opened,revealing a clean office before me,with someone sitting at a desk signing papers. I carefully walked up and tapped the desk once,and her head raised to face me.

"Yes,how may I help you?" She asked in a carefree tone while looking at me,with a slightly questioning look as well as I was here with nobody else.

"Do tell me,what is the enrollment process here?" I said in the same tone back,expecting various responses.

"Well,first of all,how old are you,and there is a test then paperwork,then we decide the grade and classes." The reply came fast and easier then expected,but I wasn't complaining.

"I'll take the test,and I am 15." I replaced quickly,my mind dozing off again.

"Very well,come with me please." She stood up and lead me into another room,instructed me to take a seat,then placed a packet of papers in front of me along with a pen.

"What could go wrong? I have nothing to do here anyways." I thought to myself as I picked up the pen and flipped to the first page.

Math problems. Just great. I literally HATED math (numbers are my worst enemy) and I started filling out the problems with a bored look on my face.

Solve -32x - 8y - 64 = 0 for y.

I sighed as I filled in 'none of the above' for the answer,and proceeded.

Time skip

I turned in the packet,and she took it carefully,and ran it through a machine. She stepped to the other end,and took out a sheet with the results printed,with a surprised look that said: "are you kidding me?" On her face as she came back to me with the results.

"Perfect score. 500/500." She read off the sheet,as I just sat there with a bored look. "You are in all honors,and will be enrolling next week."

I paid no attention as she handed me some books and a bag,and I took my leave and walked back into the forest.

A/N: yes,I know enrolling has more stuff then that,but since I have no idea how the school enrolls,I'll just make it simple...

Chapter 2

Viola POV

"Did I mention you are the craziest cat in the history of the universe?" I glared at Black Cat. We were hiding behind a potted plant in the airport lobby, trying to figure out how to get a passport for an unsupervised thirteen year old girl; not to mention to convince to bring a cat aboard.

"How should I know?" Black Cat asked. "Can't you use magic to convince them?"

I growled, "I won't use Ellen's damn magic!"

Black Cat sighed, "Alright, I'll do it."

I looked nervously out the plane window as we were about to take off. I had to escape, Ellen might come back; it won't take long for her to notice.

After I had packed up Black Cat and I noticed bright flashlights about 7 miles away. Who was it? We didn't stay long to find out. We went around the house to the village, caught a cab to London, and now we were in the cheapest airport we could find at 11:00 PM.

I barely found anything at the house. About three dresses, seven shirts, five skirts, and two pairs of pants. A single hairbrush, two pairs of shoes, and a single suitcase to fit it all; but no food we were able to eat that hadn't gone rotten. That's the time when people go the 24 hour thrift store.

Black Cat used his magic to convince the woman at the counter to give me a passport, a free ticket, and a clarification for the cat.

I had never been on a plane before. I never thought I wanted to leave my village. But as the plane lifted off, I remembered something.

I was a different person.

"Hey Black Cat," I asked, "How will I start off?"

"Maybe you should go to school?" He answered, looking at an IPhone.

"Where did you get that?!" I asked quickly.

"Found it," Black Cat, "From that lady."

I sighed, and put my head back. I dozed off into sleep, hoping that this adventure was a dream.


End file.
